Te comprendo
by NynyChocolat
Summary: Todavía me siento culpable por haberlo juzgado mal desde un principio.Y ahora he sabido comprender a la bestia...una bestia triste por la falta de amor y comprensión de alguien. Kyle POV. Dedicado a: VicPin :D


**Hola, gente! Vuelvo de nuevo con otro One-Shot mio, esta vez nos referimos a la pareja que hace Trent con Kyle *_* (a petición de VicPin) asi que, mujer: te dedico esto con todo mi corazón (¿?) no quiero que mi pareja lo malpiense u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV<strong>

Aun recuerdo la vez que Trent Boyett se me había declarado en aquel callejón, al principio me había quedado sin palabras y sin saber que responderle porque realmente estaba completamente en Shock.

**Flash Back**

_-Kyle, yo… siento algo más por ti – Me dijo en un susurro apenas audible –_

_Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo?_

_-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pude preguntar, todavía no saliendo de mi asombro –_

_Ya iba protestar, a reclamarle o salir corriendo como una niñita asustada pero mis palabras quedaron sobrando y mis acciones igualmente porque enseguida Boyett me había estampado en uno de los muros de ladrillo de dicho callejón._

_No pude reaccionar a tiempo, la mente se me había quedado en blanco, al principio no pude hacer absolutamente nada; ni siquiera empujarlo o agredirlo tanto físicamente como verbalmente. A medida que seguía con aquel beso, decidí corresponderlo sin más medida… y me gustó._

_Sentí como entrelazaba su lengua con la mía, era el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi jodida vida, me hubiera gustado seguir con aquello pero ya se me hacia un revoltijo en el estomago y poco a poco me estaba quedando sin aire. Nos separamos._

_-Wow… - Fue lo que pude articular, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que aquel nefasto delincuente me había robado hace pocos segundos – Eso fue…_

_-No digas nada, mi Kyle. Te amo – Me interrumpió en un tono dulce y acogedor –_

_Ok, esto ya me estaba asustando ¿Pero que carajos había acabado de pasar? ¿Cómo podía decírmelo tan tranquilamente luego de haber abusado de mi meses atrás?. Porque quiero que le quede bien en claro que no soy su juguete sexual que solo puede coger conmigo una noche y a la mañana siguiente me deja y se va así como así. Porque si es el caso, no lo voy a permitir._

_-¡Jódete, Boyett! – Le grité con todo el enojo del mundo mientras lo empujaba violentamente a un lado – ¡Siempre dices lo mismo y al final todo resulta que solo soy un juego para ti! –_

_Él se había quedado con su expresión de no entender nada e igualmente con el mismo estado de siempre; en realidad que era un verdadero bastardo. Lo único que recuerdo antes de que yo hubiera caído desmayado debido a una fuga de gas, fue que el muy hijo de puta había desaparecido entre las tinieblas, sin haber articulado ni una sola palabra._

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde entonces… no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera me enviaba un mensaje de texto o nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar en el callejón en donde me hizo su confesión. Al principio no confiaba en el y pensé que me había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo.

Pero… ¿Saben qué fue lo que aprendí de todo esto? Que a veces es mejor no juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. Si, debo admitir que al principio odiaba a ese imbécil ya que siempre se consideraba como el más temible de todo South Park cuando en realidad era una verdadera gallina sin corazón.

Lo juzgué muy mal y no debí haber hecho eso, porque el me enseño una valiosa lección el día en que yo estaba rondando por los oscuros callejones de South Park de nuevo; ya que me había llegado un mensaje de texto supuestamente de Stan diciendo que nos viéramos para poder conversar sobre abrir el negocio de una pizzería.

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

**Flash Back**

_-¿Stan? ¿Stan, en donde estás? Soy yo, Kyle. Me llego tu mensaje y quiero saber como haremos ese plan – Decía yo a la nada, convencido de que el emisor de mensaje había sido mi mejor amigo –_

_Para mi sorpresa, el único que se apareció fue… Trent. No lo pude distinguir del todo debido a que hacia un tremendo frio y las tinieblas no dejaban ver su cuerpo y mucho menos su rostro. Solo veía una sombra musculosa acercándose a mí. Si, al principio tuve demasiado miedo y preocupado por lo que pudiera hacerme pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi a él; con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

_-Kyle, llegaste – Me susurró sensualmente en un tono pervertido –_

_Oh, Dios Mio. Otra vez él no, ¿Hasta cuando seguirá jodiéndome? ¿Acaso no le basto con haber abusado de mí sexualmente hace años? ¿Con haberme roto el corazón en miles de pedazos mese atrás en aquel frio y oscuro callejón en el que nos encontrábamos ahora?. Porque en realidad no le encuentro nada de sentido al asunto._

_-¡Aléjate de mi, por favor! – Le rogué a punto de llorar –_

_Pero él no me hizo caso, al contrario: se fue acercando más y más hacia mi hasta que acortamos distancia y la cerró con un pudoroso beso; uno lleno de pasión y pureza absoluta. Otra vez me había quedado con la mente en blanco… ¿Puede estar pasando? ¿Acaso no es un sueño? ¿Todo es una realidad?._

_Cuando nos separamos, él me había susurrado sensualmente a la oreja algo que me dejo con el corazón latiendo a mil y abrazándome fuertemente para después no dejarme ir jamás:_

_-Perdóname por haberte tratado así hace años, en realidad que fui un verdadero bastardo contigo pero ahora he comprendido que en verdad te amo y tú para mi nunca serás un juego –_

_Ambos estábamos llorando… pero de la felicidad. Le tuve demasiada compasión y pude comprender que el solamente quería algo de amor y cariño porque en realidad nunca tuvo unos padres que lo acogieran como yo lo estoy haciendo en este instante._

_-Yo también te amo, Trent – Le susurré cariñosamente en medio del abrazo –_

**Fin Flash Back**

Ni pensar que ahora ya hemos cumplido 6 meses de noviazgo y de una linda relación sincera, amorosa y sin rencor alguno. Porque desde ese día pude entenderlo, aprendí una valiosa lección, llegue a amarlo como lo amo ahora… y en estos momentos estoy en sus brazos cálidos y acogedores de siempre.

Porque he aprendido a amar y a comprender a una bestia… sumamente adorable y con un corazón puro y bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Debo confesarles que me inspire demasiado al escribir este One-Shot un poco cursi pero en serio hasta a mi me llego las palabras tan acogedoras de Kyle T.T<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews? Para algo hicieron la barra de abajo xD**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
